¿Que voy a hacer?
by ClauIloveDimitriBelikov
Summary: Situado en Spirit Bound Rose Hathaway no sabe que hacer Adrian la dejo,tiene una asignacionan permanente en la corte y a Dimitri le asignaron de nuevo el titulo de guardian y ademas su compañero de trabajo en la corte ¿Que hara?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Situado en Spirit Bound, Rose Hathaway no sabe que hacer Adrian la dejo después de darse cuenta que nunca dejaría de amar a Dimitri que al que le dan de nuevo su titulo de guardian, no fue asignada guardiana de Lissa sino que tuvo una asignación permanente en la corte ¿Qué hará?

Genial Adrian me había dejado aunque siendo honesta eso era lo correcto yo nunca podría amarlo como a Dimitri pero aun así lo quería me senté en un banco recordando la platica que habíamos tenido:

_-Hola Rose_

_-Hola Adrian _

_-Que tal esta hoy mi novia?-el dijo.-La verdad Adrian hoy no estoy de humor para hablar de cosas sin importancia. Respondí _

_-Es por el verdad?-dijo Adrian _

_A pesar de no haber sido mas especifico al decirlo no tenia duda de a quien se refería. Decidí responderle honestamente el se lo merecía con lo bien que me había tratado._

_-Si Adrian es por el. Dije _

_-Rose pensé que podrías superarlo, que podríamos superarlo juntos pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no y la verdad Rose te amo pero no creo que pueda seguir así mas tiempo. El dijo _

_-Adrian te voy a decir la verdad te amo-al oír esto el pareció cambiar aun mejor estado de animo pero yo aun no terminaba-pero nunca te voy amar como amo a Dimitri. Le dije._

_El prácticamente pareció que lo habían destruido que habían destruido su ilusión y me sentí mal por el pero le había dicho la verdad y también me sentí bien por eso _

_-Rose no puedo seguir con esto te amo pero esto se acabo._

_Pensé en decirle que no,que yo quería que estuviera conmigo pero yo sabia que esto no era cierto y seria injusto para el que yo le rogara por algo no sentía y que era mas el miedo a estar sola así que solo dije:-Esta bien _

_El pareció decepcionado de que yo estuviera de acuerdo asi que solo dijo:-De acuerdo Rose nos veremos después me voy._

-Rose Rose-una vos me saco de mis pensamientos y me encontré con Lissa mirándome con preocupación recordé que ella no sabia de mi ruptura con Adrian y decidí contárselo

Así que le conte mi platica con Adrian y como habíamos roto.

-Lo siento mucho Rose-me dijo cuando termine de contarle todo y sabia que era cierto ella de verdad lo sentía por mi y Adrian esos eran sus sentimientos que venían desde el vinculo.

-De todos era lo correcto Lissa yo no lo amo como el me ama y no era justo para el todo esto.

-Quizá si lo hubieras intentado un poco más-ella dijo.

-No Lissa tu ya sabes que no lo quiero así y que aunque lo intente no va a salir bien lo único que va a pasar si lo intento es que las cosas entre el y yo solo sean peor de lo que están ahora.

-Esta bien te entiendo ella me dijo-en ese momento me di cuenta por el vinculo que sus sentimientos cambiaron ahora eran preocupados por lo que tenia que decirme.

-Solo dime Lissa no te preocupes por mi sea lo que sea no puede hacer la situación peor de lo ya esta-ella soltó una risa nerviosa y después lo dijo

-Tienes una asignación permanente en la corte-dijo la mire sin poder creer lo que acaba de decir pero cuando por fin lo comprendí no pude mas que mirarla sorprendida y cuando por fin pude hablar empecé a decir las cosas tan rápido que ni yo las entendía .

-Que? Pero como fue que me dieron una asignación permanen en la corte?-lo peor es que me di cuenta por el vinculo que ella ya lo sabia desde hace unos días pero no había venido a verme por que tenia miedo de cómo reaccionaria y ciertamente debía tenerlo pues yo estaba muy enojada.

-Tranquilízate- me dijo

-Tu ya lo sabias-le dije enojada

-Si lo sabia pero aun no te había dicho pues estabas muy alterada con lo de Dimitri-respondió

-Si pero aun así tenia derecho a saberlo-dije

-La verdad como no sabia que habías roto con Adrián no pensé que tomarías tan mal la noticia-dijo Lissa

-Pensaste? Pensaste no tenias derecho a pensar nada sobre mi futuro-yo dije

-Rose-ella me dijo conmocionada

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo exaltada que estaba y varias personas que pasaban se me quedaban viendo como si los fuera a golpear de un momento a otro y también me di cuenta que Lissa se sentía my mal por mi así que tome una respiración profunda y me obligué a calmarme.

-Lo siento Liss-dije-no sabias que había roto con Adrian así que no tienes por que sentirte mal no pasa nada estaré bien.

-Enserio?-dijo ella ya de mejor humor.

-Si Liss enserio yo tampoco tenia derecho a actuar así contigo.

-Y en que consiste la asignación que me dieron?-dije

-En patrullar los limites de la corte para asegurase de que no se hallan roto las salas y no halla nada peligroso cerca.-dijo

-Ok no es tan malo como pensé que seria por lo menos no estaré archivando papelería-dije y era verdad hubiera muerto de aburrimiento si me pusieran a archivar papelería todos los días por lo menos patrullar no era tan aburrido estaba seguro que de ves en cuando pasaría algo divertido.

-Enserio crees eso?-me dijo

-Si estoy segura que de ves en cuando pasara algo divertido como que strigois intenten entrar con ayuda de humanos-dije bromeando

-Espero que no-dijo ella seriamente

-Tan solo era una broma Liss sabemos que no querría que pasara algo como eso otra vez-le dije y me estremecí al recordar el ataque a la academia donde toda mi vida se había volteado al revés principalmente en lo relacionado con Dimitri. Ah Dimitri aun lo amaba tanto aunque estaba segura que el no me quería mas en su vida pero estaba segura de que nunca dejaría de amarlo…

-Rose-dijo Lissa sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Que?-le dije y me di cuenta por el vinculo que ella se había puesto nerviosa

-Tienes que saber unas cosas mas-ella dijo

-Cuales son Liss?-dije aunque tenia la sensación de que no serian muy buenas noticias para que ela estuviera nerviosa y los sentimientos que llegaban a mi por el vinculo eran de preocupación, preocupación por mi y por como fuera a tomar lo que iba a decir esto me puso nerviosa pues ni cuando me había dicho lo de mi asignación en la corte se había puesto así.

-Que es Lissa tus pensamientos me ponen nerviosa-dije como si no fuera algo tan importante pero yo sabia que ella sabia que lo decía enserio.

-Bien Rose te diré pero tienes que prometerme que no harás un escándalo y te comportaras-dijo

-Te lo prometo Liss solo dime-le respondí

-Bien todas son relacionadas con tu asignamiento aquí en la corte-ella dijo nerviosa

-Esta bien continua-dije animándola a que continuara

-La primera es que al patrullar los terrenos se te asigna un compañero permanente puesto que la corte es grande y con dos guardianes se cubre mejor el terreno-dijo

-Esta bien-dije eso no me parecía a mi una noticia tan mala

-La segunda es que a Dimitri le reasignaron su puesto de guardián hace poco-ella dijo

-Bien por el-dije sin emociones-¿Pero que tiene esto que ver conmigo?-le dije

-No me has dejado terminar-respondió Lissa

Y en ese momento comprendí que tenia que ver que reasignaran el puesto de guardián de Dimitri conmigo aunque esperaba que lo que me fuera a decir Lissa fuera otra cosa y no lo que me imaginaba aunque estaba segura de lo que iba a decir.

-Y bien pues no te enojes pero asignaron a Dimitri como tu compañero de patrullaje.


	2. Conversaciones Agotadoras

**Respondiendo a la pregunta Dimitri si se convirtio en strigoi pero ya es un dhampir de nuevo lo ultimo que sabe Rose de el es que le dijo que no la amaba y gracias por ser mi primera revision :)**

_Previamente:_

_-Y bien pues no te enojes pero asignaron a Dimitri como tu compañero de patrullaje. _

-¿Qué?-dije yo sin poder evitar enojarme-¿no me digas que eso lo sabias también ya?-dije muy enojada.

-No-dijo Lissa un poco asustada con mi reacción-de eso me acabo de enterar hoy por eso te lo digo.

-Pero como es posible-dije yo-que entre tantos guardianes que podrían haber sido asignados como compañeros de patrullaje me terminen asignando junto a Dimitri.

-Creo que es por que había sido tu mentor los guardianes piensan que ustedes dos trabajan bien juntos.

Ahora estaba un poco mas tranquila pero solo en el exterior por que me encontraba pensando que no podría verlo todos los días sabiendo que el ya no me amaba.

-¿Cuándo empieza el trabajo?-le dije desanimada aunque con la esperanza de que fuera bastante tiempo después lo que por supuesto no se cumplió de hecho fue bastante mas pronto de lo que esperaba.

-Mañana hoy tienes que ir a ver a Hans para que te de el horario-dijo ella nerviosamente

-Ok Liss voy a ver a Hans nos vemos después-aunque después pensé en algo que sorprendentemente no tenia nada que ver conmigo y le pregunte -¿Han regresado tu y Christian?

-No-ella dijo tristemente y desee no haberle preguntado

-Lo siento Liss-le dije y de verdad lo sentía pues aunque hace menos de un año ni siquiera recordaba la existencia de Christian ahora lo quería como a un hermano.

-No importa-dijo ella y desde entonces me propuse que hallaría una forma de que ella y Christian regresaran-Deberías ir a ver los horarios de tu guardia nos vemos pronto-me dijo.

-Esta bien Lissa nos vemos-dije y me levante de la banca para ir a la oficina de guardia con Hans y ver mis horas de guardia aunque no era algo que me animara mucho especialmente por quien iba a ser mi compañero.

Cuando llegue a la oficina de guardianes fui hasta la oficina de Hans donde lo encontré sentado en su escritorio.

-Guardiana Hathaway a que le debo el honor-dijo el aunque yo estaba bastante segura de que ya lo sabia.

-Vengo por mi horario de trabajo-respondí sin muchos ánimos.

-Supongo que ya sabe la mecánica del trabajo que va a ser o ¿no lo sabe?-pregunto el

-Un poco-le dije

-Esta bien se lo explicare pero ponga atención por que será la única ves que se lo explique-dijo a lo que yo solo asentí con la cabeza

-Bien-me dijo-Su trabajo consiste en patrullar los limites de la corte asegurándose que no se hallan roto las salas y que no halla nada extraño sucediendo esto lo hará junto con un compañero pues siempre es mayor eficacia entre dos personas que con una sola, y si nota algo extraño o la caída de las salas inmediatamente se le debe decir esto a los guardianes de corte por radio eso es todo lo que tiene que hacer.

-Bien-dije yo y así era si no fuera por el compañero que me habían asignado creo que hasta me hubiera gustado mi trabajo.

-¿Y quien es mi compañero de trabajo?-pregunte como si de verdad no lo supiera aunque espere que así fuera y Lissa se hubiera equivocado.

-El guardián Belikov será su compañero de trabajo-respondió el

Yo no sabia que decir hasta que se me ocurrió que quizá pudieran cambiar mi compañero de trabajo aunque siendo honesta ni yo creí que fuera posible los guardianes se atienen bastante a las decisiones que tienen una ves ya dichas.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser el guardián Belikov no puede ser cualquier otro guardián-pregunte inocentemente.

-No la asignación de ustedes dos no se puede cambiar por el momento-dijo el-además pensé que estarían cómodos trabajando juntos ya que era tu mentor y estaban bastante cerca antes ¿así que por que quieres que cambiemos la asignación?-pregunto el algo curioso.

Y la verdad las razones que había dado para la asignación se quedara eran las razones por las que yo quería cambiar… bueno casi pero por lo menos era lo mas cerca que llegarían a saber en publico y aunque quería cambiar me di cuenta que no había razones para pedir que cambiaran sin que sospecharan nada de Dimitri y yo. Ah como me dolía pensar en Dimitri y yo y recordar todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos pero lo que mas me dolía es que sabia que nunca volvería a pasar. En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba divagando y que no le había contestado a Hans desde hace un rato.

-No simplemente era una pregunta, solo tenia curiosidad por que me habían asignado a el-dije yo

-Se les asigno a ustedes dos por que anteriormente trabajaban bien juntos y eran buenos amigos según se-dijo el-de todos modos señorita Hathaway la asignación no se puede cambiar así que tome su horario y procure no llegar tarde mañana.

-Esta bien-dije yo derrotada ya que sabia que no había nada que hacer para que cambiaran mi compañero de trabajo así que tome el horario y Salí de la oficina y del edificio de guardianes algo desanimada.

-Hola-dijo una voz y me voltee para ver a Christian mirándome con curiosidad al verme algo desanimada.

-Hola Christian-respondí algo desanimada y sin ánimos para hacer mis comentarios sarcásticos de siempre.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo el-esta no es l Rose Hathaway normal si lo fuera ella hubiera hecho algún comentario sarcástico relacionado conmigo.

-La verdad es que Christian hoy no me siento de animo para estar bromeando-le respondí.

-Enserio puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea-dijo el serio

-Wow el sarcástico Christian quiere que yo hable con seriamente-dije yo sorprendiéndome incluso a mi haber hecho una broma.

-Esa es mi Rose-dijo el-la que siempre tiene algún comentario sarcástico que hacer.

La verdad si tenia ganas de hablar con alguien que no fuera Lissa sobre todo lo que me sucedía pero hasta a mi me sorprendía que fuera Christian la persona a la que decidí contarle todo.

-Rompí con Adrian-dije yo al ver quería interrumpirme le hice un gesto para que se callara-me dieron una asignación permanente en la corte y adivina que? Mi compañero de trabajo será Dimitri.

-Dimitri?-dijo el

-Si le reasignaron su titulo de guardián hace poco-le dije

-¿Pero por que lo reasignaron como compañero de trabajo?-pregunto el

-Por que al parecer por los registros los guardianes pensaron que trabajábamos bien juntos y que como anteriormente éramos muy cercanos no había problema en que nos pusieran a trabajar de nuevo juntos.

-Lo siento Rose-dijo el lo que me sorprendió bastante a decir verdad aun me sorprendía lo comprensivo que podía ser Christian cuando no estaba siendo sarcástico de cualquier cosa.

-No importa tengo que poder afrontarlo-le dije

-Espera me dijiste que rompiste con Adrian?-pregunto el

-Si-le respondí

-Ese hijo de…-dijo Christian enojado

No lo deje terminar diciéndole que era lo correcto.

-Esta bien Christian era lo mejor para ambos-le dije yo

-Pero como te pudo dejar en un momento como este-dijo el aun enojado

-La verdad Christian el no sabia nada de mi nueva asignación permanente en al corte ni quien seria mi compañero así que no lo culpes a el-dije

-Si pero aun así no tenia derecho de terminar contigo se esa forma-dijo

-Siendo sinceros Christian si lo tenia ya que yo le dije que nunca dejaría de amar a Dimitri y que nunca podría quererlo a el como quería a Dimitri así que si alguien tiene la culpa de que el hubiera roto conmigo soy yo-le dije

-Lo siento Rose-dijo el por segunda ves esta noche y al mirar sus ojos azules me di cuenta que el era sincero pero aunque no me sintiera muy bien eso no era algo que hiba a dejar pasar para hacer una broma.

-Wow Christian el sarcástico me dice que lo siente dos veces en una misma noche esto es para la historia-dije algo brillo en sus ojos y me di cuenta que era diversión.

-Solo por que estoy de buen humor Hathaway-dijo el-dejare pasar eso.

-¿Qué pasa contigo y Lissa?-dije yo algo cambio en su rostro que ya no tenia esa mirada divertida sino una sombría.

-No vamos a hablar de eso Rose-dijo el seriamente

-Hay vamos Christian no seas idiota hace ya un tiempo de todo lo que paso con Avery y tu sabes que nada de eso fue culpa de Lissa-le dije

-No es tan fácil-replico el

-No tiene por que ser difícil Christian-le dije yo

-No tu no entiendes-dijo el-puede que no fuera su culpa pero aun así eso no hace diferencia lo mucho que me dolió todo lo que hizo-dijo el sobriamente.

-Esta bien Christian no hablaremos mas de eso-dije yo el pareció animarse un poco-pero solo por hoy-añadí.

-Te lo agradezco Rose-dijo

-Esta bien Christian me tengo que ir mañana comienza mi trabajo y tengo que dormir-lo que no era del todo verdad puesto que además de que no tenia sueño aun no era muy tarde pero quería estar sola.

-Ok Rose nos veremos pronto-dijo el pero antes de que me fuera dijo:-estarás bien?

-Si voy a estar bien-no estaba totalmente segura de que fuera verdad pero yo esperaba que si lo fuera antes de llegar a mi dormitorio escuche una voz

-Pequeña dhampir

Me di la vuelta para mirar a los ojos verdes de Adrian que me observaban con preocupación

-Hola Adrian pero si no te importa tengo que ir a dormir a mi habitación-dije

-A esta hora?-dijo el algo sorprendido

-Si estoy muy cansada-mentí aunque no del todo pues mentalmente esta agotada

-Me entere de tu asignación permanente aquí en la corte-me dijo el-pero exactamente ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-Patrullar los terrenos de la corte junto con un compañero asegurándose de que las salas no se hallan roto y cualquier otro peligro-le dije

-Cuando empieza tu nuevo trabajo?-me dijo el

-Mañana-le respondí

-Tan pronto-dijo el-entonces ¿supongo que ya sabes quien será tu compañero?

La verdad lo sabía pero no quería decírselo por que aunque no fuéramos mas novios estaba segura que el no reaccionaria muy bien.

-Se por tu aura que eso te preocupa pequeña dhampir así que solo dime quien es-dijo el

No quería pero sabia que si no se lo decía el se enteraría por cualquier otra persona y estaba segura que eso solo haría nuestra relación de "amigos" peor de lo que ya estaba.

-Y bien-dijo el-ya te has decidido a decirme por que todos modos lo voy a saber?

-Si Adrian ya me eh decidido a decirte mi compañero de trabajo va a ser Dimitri.


	3. Decision

**Si esta historia es de Rose y Dimitri por eso te preocupes sobre la otra pregunta bueno ya veremos.**

_P__reviamente:_

_-Si Adrian ya me eh decidido a decirte mi compañero de trabajo va a ser Dimitri._

-¿Que?-dijo el bastante mas sorprendido que enojado-¿Cómo es posible? Pensé que Belikov ya no tenia el titulo de guardián.

-No lo tenia se lo acaban de dar de nuevo hace poco-dije yo

Entonces cayo en la cuenta de que el seria mi compañero de trabajo y dijo:

-Como es que termino siendo te nuevo compañero de trabajo-dijo el intentando estar tranquilo.

-Al parecer los guardianes pensaron que trabajábamos bien juntos con los antecedentes que teníamos de cuando era mi mentor-dije

-¿Vas a estar bien?-me pregunto y tuve un deja ve apenas hace unos momentos Christian me acababa de preguntar lo mismo.

-Si Adrian voy a estar bien-le respondí pensando que si yo me la creía entonces estaría bien.

-Segura pequeña dhampir-dijo el preocupado

A si que le dije la verdad:

-Pienso que si yo creo que voy a estar bien entonces estaré bien.

-Yo se que estarás bien dijo el sorprendiéndome-dijo el al ver mi cara de sorpresa añadió:-sorprendida pequeña dhampir? Sabes por que creo que estarás bien por que has pasado por muchas cosas y todas las has superado por que esto no?

-Gracias Adrian pensare en tus palabras de animo-dije como si fuera broma pero yo sabia que era enserio y el también lo sabia-pero si no te importa estoy cansada y tengo que ir a dormir.

-Esta bien pequeña dhampir pero si alguna ves necesitas hablar o algún consuelo sabes que siempre estaré allí para ti-dijo

-Adrian gracias pero…

-No Rose no de manera romántica simplemente como los amigos que somos-me dijo

-Esta bien Adrian nos vemos-le dije

-Adiós pequeña dhampir-me dijo

-Adiós Adrian-dije

Esperaba no encontrarme con nadie más de camino a mi cuarto ya no tenia ánimo para hablar y menos de lo mismo otra vez. Cuando por fin llegue a mi cuarto intente hallar algo para distraerme pero nada lo hacia así que decidí acostarme y me di cuenta que no importara cuantas veces me dijera que estaría bien no lo estaría no podía trabajar con Dimitri y ver que no me amaba mas un momento después me di cuenta de que estaba llorando así que llore hasta quedarme dormida.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me levante trate de demorarme lo mas posible en bañarme y vestirme pero no funciono de mucho aunque cualquier tiempo era algo entonces escuche a Lissa llamándome por el vinculo diciéndome que no me fuera del cuarto sin hablar con ella pensé en ignorarla pero de ultimo momento decidí que no después de todo todavía era mi amiga y quisiéramos o no mi compañera de vinculo.

A si que la espere ella solo llego unos cinco minutos después lo que hizo que ya casi fuera hora de irme considere alargar lo que me quisiera decir y llegar tarde al trabajo pero lo descarte no tendría buena reputación llegando tarde el primer día de trabajo.

-Y bien Liss que fue lo que te trajo aquí ahora antes de irme del trabajo-le dije-y además con ese aspecto sin ofender-añadí rápidamente.

Ella se veía bastante desaliñada como se hubiera vestido rápidamente para estar aquí lo que no había notado al momento que llego wow que raro en mi notar ese detalle especialmente viniendo de Lissa.

-Yo quería disculparme contigo por no haberte dicho nada-dijo rápidamente

-Se que es verdad-dije revisando por el vinculo y dándose cuenta que eso no era lo que me quería decir principalmente-¿y que es la otra cosa que me querías decir?-le dije

-A veces es molesto que puedas leerme el pensamiento-dijo ella.

-OK Liss pero de verdad debe ser rápido voy a llegar tarde a mi primer día de trabajo-dije ahora apresurándome enserio solo tenia quince minutos para llegar.

-Que conseguí otro trabajo para ti aquí en la corte sin que tengas que ver a Dimitri-dijo ella apresuradamente.

-Genial Lissa ¿Cuál es?- dije por un momento emocionada y al vez triste de que no tuviera que ver a Dimitri espera un momento triste? De verdad debería controlar mejor mis emociones que de por si ya eran un lió estaba divagando pensando en todo esto cuando Lissa me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Rose esta bien?-dijo ella preocupada

-Si si lo estoy y lo estaré mas si me dices cual es ese trabajo?-y lo siguiente que dijo aplasto todas mis esperanzas de un mejor trabajo que había conseguido imaginar hasta ese momento.

-Manejar la papelería de los guardianes-dijo ella

-Y creíste que eso era un mejor trabajo?-dije incapaz de no reflejar la frustración en mi voz.

-Pues ¿si?-dijo ella momentáneamente incierta

-No-dije yo

-¿No?-repitió ella con incredulidad

-Claro que no Liss preferiría todo antes que estar encerrada en una oficina todo el día en una oficina llena de papeles-dije yo muy segura

-pero yo creí que aceptarías cualquier trabajo antes de esto-dijo ella

-Sabes Liss estuve pensando y no voy a huir de Dimitri Belikov como una niña asustada el no es nadie para ahora-dije lo que era mas o menos en realidad mas que menos una mentira pero Lissa no tenia por que saberlo aunque yo sabia que ella no me creyó al menos no del todo lo decían sus pensamientos y la mirada que me dio.

-Esta bien-dijo ella parecía un poco triste de que le hubiera dicho que no a su oferta y viendo sus pensamientos me di cuenta que había rogado mucho para que la aceptaran en serio rogado no había utilizado la compulsión lo que me sorprendió mucho.

-Lo siento Lissa se todo lo que hiciste para que me pudieran trasferir el trabajo pero no puedo aceptar por que explotaría yo en una oficina con papeles probablemente no es la mejor combinación que se pueda hacer.

-Creí que aceptarías-dijo ella

-Sabes Liss eres una buena amiga pero solo tengo cinco minutos para llegar al trabajo-dije.

-¿Vas a estar bien?-dijo ella

-Claro que si estas hablando de Rose Hathaway ella siempre esta bien-dije con mi mejor humor aunque claro lo de Rose Hathaway siempre esta bien no era verdad.

-Esta bien entonces Rose nos vemos-dijo ella despidiéndose

-Ok Liss-le respondí

Había dicho que Rose Hathaway siempre estaba bien y era hora de probarlo tiempo de ver a Dimitri me dije.


	4. Trabajando

_Previamente:_

_Había dicho que Rose Hathaway siempre estaba bien y era hora de probarlo tiempo de ver a Dimitri me dije._

Me dirigí a mi lugar de trabajo corriendo ya que solo me quedaban cinco minutos para llegar que bueno que había seguido corriendo aun cuando ya no tenia entrenamientos con Dimitri…Uff Dimitri estaba a punto de verlo y hacer como si no me importara mas que como un compañero de guardia aunque después de todo lo que me había dicho eso es todo lo que debería ser.

Entre tantas divagaciones llegue a la caseta de control de guardia y hay estaba Hans y también la persona que mas temía y anhelaba ver a la vez que sentimientos tan confusos tenia enserio debería de intentar ponerlos en orden.

-Espero no haber llegado tarde-dije un poco agitada.

-De hecho Guardiana Hathaway-dijo Hans-estuvo a punto de llegar tarde solo por treinta segundos pero ya que es sus primer día lo dejare pasar.

Eche un vistazo a Dimitri quien tenía una mascara de guardián puesta en su cara y aun así se veía tan bien como ya tenia días sin verlo no podía dejar de sorprenderme con su aspecto tan bien parecido como estaba tan ocupada viéndolo con todos los detalles no fue hasta después que note que me estaba mirando y no era su cara la que me inquietaba ya que como dije tenia su mascara de guardián pero si sus ojos brillaban con algo que no sabría decir, pensé que no diría nada hasta que dijo:

-Buenos días Guardiana Hathaway-dijo en una voz sin emociones

Si el va ser tan formal todo el tiempo yo también.

- Buenos días también para usted Guardián Belikov-conteste con igual tono de voz.

-Bueno-dijo Hans ajeno a todo lo que pasaba entre Dimitri y yo-les daré un resumen breve de lo que van a hacer su trabajo es algo simple pero deben avisar con cualquier cosa que encuentren que se vea fuera de lo normal por que de eso depende la seguridad de toda la corte van a patrullar por todo el terreno de la corte que no les voy a mentir es bastante largo es muy poco probable que se hallen con strigois ya que aquí estamos adentro de las salas-con la mención de strigois Dimitri se estremeció un poco casi de forma no notable a menos que lo estuvieras viendo detenidamente como yo lo estaba haciendo _deja de mirarlo pensé_ Hans continuo con su discurso sobre el trabajo-pero si es probable que se hallen con problemas de cualquier tipo como pleitos o incluso alguien que quiera entrar furtivamente a la corte se les dará un radio a cada uno por si se llegan a separar para ver algo y no se distraigan ya que aunque es un trabajo simple de esto depende la seguridad de toda la corte.

Con eso y entregándonos un radio a cada quien Hans nos dejo a Dimitri y a mi solos para trabajar no creía que fuera a ser tan difícil después de todo _puedo controlarme para no decir tonterías al fin y al cabo solo somos compañeros de trabajo_ esa afirmación fue como un balde de agua fría aunque era la verdad.

Dimitri parecía estar tranquilo a mí lado aunque estaba en modo guardián pensé que no hablaría hasta que dijo:

-Vamos

Obedecí sin contestarle por que sabia que si me ponía a hablar seria incapaz de mantenerme sin decir tonterías sobre como podría haberme dicho que no me quería mas cuando una vez dijo que siempre me querría.

La primera hora de trabajo fue muy tranquila y aunque en apariencia yo estaba muy tranquila en mi mente habían muchas cosas la principal era que pasaría si Dimitri cuando hubiera regresado en lugar de decirme que ya no quería hubiera aceptado regresar conmigo como si fuera un rencuentro de película o novela en lugar de todo lo que paso no sabia si mi cara estaba o no mostrando como me sentía aunque probablemente si a juzgar por lo que dijo Dimitri después:

-No deberías sentirte a si por no estar conmigo habiendo muchas personas mejores que yo con las que estar-me dijo por primera vez de un modo normal no en modo guardián.

Me sorprendió que me hablara sobre eso y tan bien me enfureció que se considerara tan poca cosa pero en lugar de responder a eso me encontré diciéndole:

-Rompí con Adrian-dije un poco triste

-¿El rompió contigo?-dijo un poco enojado lo que sorprendió y no creo que el se hubiera dado cuenta de eso.

-No yo rompí con el-le dije

-¿Por qué?-me pregunto

-No creo que quieras saber la respuesta-le dije

-Rose-dijo volviendo a mascara de guardián y voz plana y sin emociones-no puedes de dejar de vivir por una ilusión que nunca será yo no puedo amar a nadie y ya te lo eh dicho varias veces que tu no quieras creerlo es otra cosa.

-No es solo eso-le respondí defendiéndome-también rompí con el por que me di cuenta que no lo amaba.

-No deberías haberlo hecho-dijo sorprendentemente defendiendo a Adrian-es una buena persona y como ya lo eh dicho el seria bueno para ti.

-Yo se lo que es bueno para mi-le respondí ya sin poder evitar estar enojada-no soy una niña ya y tu no tienes nada que decirme sobre mi vida personal.

-No creo que sepas que es bueno para ti-dijo aun tranquilo-si sigues viviendo en el pasado además puedo decirte sobre esto por que esto también trata sobre mi tu misma lo dijiste.

Era tan frustrante hablar con el sobre esto en especial por que era verdad esto tenia que ver con el.

Iba a contestarle con una replica hiriente que ya no pudo ser por que en ese momento pasábamos sobre el patio principal de la corte y había una conmoción hay al parecer varios moroi se estaban peleando por algo de lo que yo no tenia ni idea cuando Dimitri exigió:

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-El empezó a pelear conmigo por que no esta de acuerdo en que los morois pueden defenderse solos-dijo un chico de aproximadamente mi edad que yo nunca había visto apuntado a otro que parecía ser el que recibió la peor parte de la pelea.

-No no pueden dijo eso es obvio si no necesitaríamos guardianes-dijo el otro tipo haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-De cualquier manera eso no es un motivo para pelearse-dijo Dimitri-no se les impondrá ningún castigo ya que es la primera vez que se les halla en una pelea.

-¿Quién eres tú para darnos ordenes?, depuse de todo eres un ex strigoi nunca serás mas que eso-dijo el segundo tipo con malicia la mirada de Dimitri se puso llena de dolor probablemente recordando todo lo que había pasado como strigoi y la culpa que sentía sobre eso decidí que era momento de intervenir:

-Hey tu si vuelves a llamar así al guardián Belikov-era mejor utilizar su nombre de guardián-no tienes idea de cómo te ira-era conciente que como guardiana no era buena idea amenazar y menos a un moroi pero no puede evitarlo en especial al ver la cara de Dimitri con una mueca de dolor-ahora vete-le dije amenazadoramente-se me quedo viendo probablemente muy sorprendido de que lo hubiera amenazado-¿Qué esperas?-le dije y al decirle esto salio corriendo del lugar.

Me volví a Dimitri que ya había recuperado su postura de guardián pero en sus ojos se veía que aun le dolían las palabras que le habían dicho.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunte

-Tiene razón-dijo desesperanzado-nunca seré mas que un ex strigoi para todo el mundo

-No digas eso otra vez-le dije-o al que golpeare será a ti.

Para mi sorpresa sonrió levemente

-No tengo dudas de que lo harías-dijo con una voz algo más animada.

No dijo nada más después de eso y seguimos patrullando hasta que acabo nuestro turno que fue largo yo estaba un poco sorprendida de su cambio de actitud a una mas relajada.

Cuando llegamos al edificio de los guardianes fuimos con Hans a y le relatamos como nos había ido en el día mencione lo de la pelea pero no lo del insulto a Dimitri ni la amenaza al moroi imagine que eso no me subiría puntos en el primer día de trabajo.

Con eso Hans opino que habíamos hecho un buen trabajo en el día y dijo que nos vería mañana temprano, cuando le dije adiós a Dimitri me sorprendió bastante pues yo dije:

-Nos vemos mañana guardián Belikov

-Nos vemos mañana Rose-dijo el lo que casi me dejo en shock no me había llamado por mi nombre formal sino por Rose lo que aunque aun no era Roza ya era bastante una mejora en referencia a siempre hablarme de manera formal.

Me fui de hay sin decir una palabra mas y llegué a mí cuarto cansada por ser mi primer día de trabajo me bañe y luego me acosté a dormir.

Lo último que pensé antes de dormir fue que tal vez después de todo Dimitri y yo podríamos ser amigos.


	5. Charla con Adrian

_Previamente:_

_Lo último que pensé antes de dormir fue que tal vez después de todo Dimitri y yo podríamos ser amigos._

Cuando me dormí me di cuenta que estaba en un jardín que nunca había visto antes y para ser sincera era muy hermoso pensaba eso cuando me di cuenta que esto era obra de Adrian

-Adrian ¿Dónde estas? Se que todo esto es obra tuya-dije en un tono voz fuerte

-Tienes razón pequeña dhampir-dijo una voz detrás de mi-todo esto es obra mía

Me voltee para ver a un sonriente Adrian mirándome la verdad se veía muy bien aunque iba vestido informalmente bromeo un poco conmigo y después se puso serio y me pregunto:

-¿Cómo te fue en tu día de trabajo con Belikov?

-No fue tan malo como esperarías-le conteste

-Pequeña dhampir veo tu aura no tan oscura como se esperaría de ti-dijo estudiando mi aura-¿En que estabas pensando antes de dormir?

No sabia si decirle o no la verdad pues no sabia como se lo tomaría aunque al final de todo decidí decirle después de todo era Adrian el siempre terminaba sabiendo todo sobre mi.

-Estaba pensando en que después de todo podría ser amiga de Dimitri-le dije con sinceridad.

La sonrisa que tenía desapareció de su rostro y su cara parecía decir que estaba un poco enojado cuando dijo:

-No quiero que te hagas ilusiones con eso-me dijo seriamente-No después de todo lo que has pasado por el.

Que reaccionara así me hizo enojar mucho después de todo ya no era más mi novio así que me encontré diciéndole:

-¿Estas celoso?-dije enojada-Pero si ya no eres mas mi novio para ponerte celoso con eso además solo dije amigos nada más.

-Precisamente eso es lo que me preocupa-dijo ya sin rastro del enojo anterior ahora solo se notaba preocupación, preocupación por mí y eso me hizo enojar no lo deje terminar y le dije:

-No tienes que preocuparte por mi ya no soy una niña-le dije enojada

-Hace un momento no me dejaste explicarme Rose-me dijo-tienes razón en que ya no soy mas tu novio solo tu amigo y en que no tengo derechos a ponerme celoso pero no es esa la razón por la que reaccione así se que aunque tu digas que solo quieres ser amiga de Belikov te vas a ilusionar y cuando no pase nada eso te va a romper el corazón y yo no quiero eso para ti.

Me sorprendió bastante eso que dijo y yo le iba a contestar sobre que savia que no debía ilusionarme y que ni siquiera lo había pensado cuando el hablo como si leyera mis pensamientos.

-Se lo que vas a decir-me dijo-vas a decirme que tu no tienes planeado hacerte ilusiones y ser mas que una amiga para Belikov pero yo no me refiero a concientemente me refiero a inconscientemente probablemente ni siquiera te dieras cuenta de eso hasta después se que no lo harías concientemente Rose pero aun así terminaría siendo lo mismo.

La verdad lo que había dicho me dejo sin palabras y estaba pensando en algo con lo que contestarle cuando el me dijo:

-Tu solo ten cuidado no quiero verte sufrir más y se que probablemente es mucho para pensar así que me voy-dijo y mi sueño comenzó hacerse cada vez menos claro:

-Espera Adrian-dije pero el ya se había ido dejándome sola con mis sueños

Después de eso y a pesar de estar dormida no pude dormir bien hasta que sono mi alarma la había programado mas temprano por que quería hablar con Lissa, así que me levante me fui a bañar aunque aun estaba inquieta por lo que había dicho Adrian _te vas a ilusionar y cuando no pase nada eso te va a romper el corazón_ eso se repetía constantemente en mi mente una y otra vez mientras me bañaba y me vestía me preguntaba si eso seria verdad o no.

Fui a ver a Lissa a su habitación ella quería hablar conmigo de cómo me había ido en el trabajo yo lo sabia por el vinculo obviamente así que a pesar de que era un poco temprano llame a su puerta antes comprobé el vinculo para ver si estaba despierta y lo estaba cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió un poco al verme.

-Hola Rose no te esperaba tan temprano aunque quería hablar contigo-dijo ella

-Lo se-le respondí-es por eso que vine

Se puso un poco nerviosa y no sabia si mencionar si mencionar o no lo del trabajo pero eso era lo que ella quería hablar desde el principio así que le dije:

-No fue tan malo-aunque pensándolo un poco lo reconsidere-bueno quizá algunas conversaciones incomodas y detener una pelea pero aparte de eso estuvo bien

-¿Enserio Rose?-dijo ella-pero que querías decir con eso de las conversaciones?

-Bueno le dije a Dimitri sobre mi ruptura con Adrian y aunque no le dije que había roto pero el se lo imagino y me dijo que no podía de dejar de vivir mi vida por el y mas conversaciones de ese tipo-le conteste a Lissa

-De verdad dejaste a Adrian por eso?-pregunto Lissa

-Tu ya sabes la respuesta a eso a Liss-le dije

Ella ya no hizo ningún comentario más sobre eso y yo me debatía entre si decirle o no a Lissa sobre lo que me había dicho Adrian, ella me noto inquieta y me pregunto:

-¿En que piensas Rose?-yo le iba a contestar con una mentira cuando ella me dijo:-No me mientas Rose se que algo te tiene preocupada

Así que le dije la verdad:

-En la noche cuando me dormí Adrian entro a mis sueños me dijo que no veía mi aura tan oscura como de costumbre así que me pregunto que en que me estaba pensando cuando me dormí le respondí que en que tal vez Dimitri y yo pudiéramos ser amigos el se enojo lo acuse estar celoso pero me dijo que no lo estaba que era por que yo iba a ilusionarme con Dimitri y después eso me iba a romper el corazón después de eso me dejo dormir pero no pude dormir tranquilamente por que lo que me dijo se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza-termine mi discurso sin ni siquiera tomar aire

-Wow ese tiene que ser el discurso más grande que le haya oído decir a Rose Hathaway-dijo Lissa tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-Y tu ¿que piensas de lo que me dijo Adrian?-le pregunte

-La verdad no sabría decirte Rose-me dijo Lissa-pero pienso que tu puedes controlar bien tus emociones-finalizo ella

Con la necesidad de cambiar de tema le pregunte otra cosa:

-Has hablado con Christian?

-En realidad si-me respondió lo que me sorprendió ya que no había notado nada por el vinculo quizás si estaba mas distraída con Dimitri de lo que pensaba.

-¿Cuándo?-le pregunte

-Ayer-me dijo, entonces creo que oficialmente si estaba distraída pensé para mi misma

-¿Qué te dijo?-le dije curiosa

-En realidad lo primero que me dijo es que había hablado conmigo por que tu lo habías convencido sobre eso y que debería intentar vernos de nuevo primero como amigos pero que había estado pensado sobre el problema con Avery y que eso no lo tomaría en cuenta mas-me dijo sonriente

-Wow quien pensaría que Christian tomaría mis consejos-le dije aunque debería hablar con después y agradecerle que le diera una oportunidad a Lissa me dije-me tengo que ir Lissa le dije aun tengo que prepararme para el trabajo-le dije

-Ok nos vemos-me dijo Lissa

Me fui de su habitación aunque antes de ir a trabajar había una persona con la que quería hablar, de acuerdo vamos a ver a Christian me dije


	6. Volviendo al trabajo

_Previamente:_

_Me fui de su habitación aunque antes de ir a trabajar había una persona con la que quería hablar, de acuerdo vamos a ver a Christian me dije_

Fui a la habitación de Christian pero el no estaba hay así que me quede pensando en los lugares donde podía estar cuando escuche una voz:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Rose Hathaway me busca?

Voltee para ver a Christian mucho menos sombrío que la última vez que lo vi y sin pensarlo le di un abrazo que al parecer lo tomo por sorpresa por que sus siguientes palabras fueron:

-Wow y a que se debe que tu estés tan feliz de verme

-Se debe a que le dieras otra oportunidad a Lissa-le conteste

-Sobre eso estuve pensándolo mucho y creo que al final estuve de acuerdo contigo no fue su culpa-dijo el pensativo

-Sabia que lo entenderías-dije

-Si Rose pero aun no estoy volviendo con ella ahora simplemente somos amigos-debió ver mi cara por que añadió-esto no quiere decir nada simplemente que por ahora solo somos amigos

-Lo entiendo-le respondí

-Pero hablando de ti ¿Cómo te fue trabajando junto a Belikov?-me pregunto curioso

-En realidad no fue tan malo como cabria esperar-le dije con sinceridad

-¿En serio?-me pregunto

-Si todo estuvo bastante bien-a excepción de algunas cosas pensé pero no quería arruinar mi estado de ánimo hablando de eso así que no lo mencione así que simplemente le dije-me tengo que ir Christian nos vemos después y gracias por darle una oportunidad a Lissa de nuevo

-No hay que darme las gracias por eso Rose-me dijo

-Esta bien adiós Christian-me despedí saliendo de esa área de los edificios

Iba a llegar tarde al trabajo si seguía así que me fui rápidamente me había cambiado desde antes de salir cuando llegue al área de guardianes ya estaba Dimitri hay lo que no me sorprendía teniendo en cuenta que por nada y llegaba tarde Hans no estaba hay por lo que supuse que el pensaba que Dimitri y yo…_que bien se escucha eso enfoque Rose me dije _Ok dejando de lado esos pensamientos asumí que Hans no se molesto en estar aquí al creer que ya sabíamos nuestros horarios.

Dimitri me saludo con un asentamiento en la cabeza y yo le respondí formalmente:

-Hola guardián Belikov-a pesar de que el había sido menos formal al momento de despedirse que cuando llegue no tenia razón para pensar que el seguiría siendo informal hoy

-¿Desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre formal cuando ni siquiera hemos empezado a trabajar?-me pregunto el pero había algo en sus ojos me dijo que estaba bromeando

¿Dimitri bromeando conmigo? Wow el mundo se va acabar bueno quizá no tanto pero si se va a voltear al revés no le conteste no se me ocurrió nada que decir y el miro un poco preocupado lo que aumento mi confusión.

-Rose ¿estas bien?-dijo el

-Si-le respondí y era la verdad lo que me sentía era confundida iba a preguntarle sobre su repentino cambio de actitud cuando me puse a pensar ¿de veras quieres que regrese a su comportamiento anterior? Por lo que mejor me quede callada Dimitri ya no dijo nada mas quizá por que noto que estaba un poco extrañada hasta que cambio a su modo guardián y dijo:

-Es hora de empezar a patrullar

Yo lo seguí un tanto extrañada sobre sus cambios de humor mire a Dimitri y me di cuenta de que a pesar de que estaba en modo guardián sus ojos me miraban atentamente hasta que comento:

-Y bien Rose ¿Has arreglado las cosas con Adrian?-pregunto en un tono desinteresado pero yo podía ver mas podía ver que eso le interesaba y francamente no sabia como tomarme eso

-Estamos bien-dije yo y después corregí-Como amigos claro

-Deberías regresar con el, el te quiere-me dijo

-Eso es exactamente la razón por la que no pienso regresar con el el me quiere pero yo no puedo quererlo igual estamos mejor como amigos-dije con un tono cortante

-¿Lo has visto últimamente?-pregunto

-Si en la noche-le dije sin darme cuenta

-¿En la noche?-me pregunto-pero si salimos bastante tarde-dijo el un poco confundido

-Si en sueños-le dije vi que iba a preguntarme mas y le dije-fue real no solo un sueño

-Espíritu-dijo el pensativo

-Si-le confirme

-No te puedo decir que hacer con tu vida pero mi consejo es que regresaras con el

No siguió hablando del tema y yo lo agradecí por que la verdad no tenia ganas de discutir y menos por que era cierto yo no regresaría con Adrian por que el me quería sinceramente y yo no podía quererlo mas que como un amigo

-¿Has visto a Lissa?-me pregunto

-Si la veo muy seguido últimamente-le dije

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto el

-Bien-le conteste

No hablo mas durante un rato y la verdad yo tampoco dije nada esta muy confundida se mostraba normal hablando conmigo pero a la vez me decía que volviera con Adrian...No lo entendía aunque honestamente estaba feliz en que me hablara de nuevo como a una persona normal y no como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo

Todo parecía estar bien aunque había un silencio sepulcral en la corte que yo no podía comprender pero algo me decía que algo no estaba bien hasta que un guardián cercano a nosotros se acerco pareciendo frenético lo que yo no entendía por que hasta que dijo las siguientes palabras:

-Se rompieron las salas hay strigois por toda la corte


	7. Peleas

_Previamente:_

_-Se rompieron las salas hay strigois por toda la corte_

Inmediatamente mi primer pensamiento fue Lissa y al parecer también fue el de Dimitri por que me pregunto:

-Lissa ¿esta bien?

-No lo se voy a mirar por el vínculo-respondí

Inmediatamente fui a la cabeza de Lissa y al parecer estaba bien, estaba en su habitación al parecer no se había enterado pero mientras estuviera hay tenia que estar a salvo, después de eso inmediatamente salí de su mente por que tenia que concentrarme en mi

-Esta bien-le dije a Dimitri-aunque no se ah enterado de nada

-Debería protegerla-dijo Dimitri creo que aun creía que le debía algo

-Pues yendo a su habitación no vas a ayudar a protegerla solo vas a perder tiempo-le dije se que fue un poco duro y mas por que se trataba de Lissa pero yo no creía que se encontrara en peligro al menos no inmediato y de otra forma no creía que Dimitri dejara sus intentos de ir a protegerla cuando lo necesitábamos aquí

Intente ver a mí alrededor aunque sabia que no había strigois tan cerca de aquí si no los habría sentido pero entonces ¿a donde debíamos ir?. El guardián que nos había dado la noticia se había ido después de decirnos, aparentemente bastante frenético

-Deberíamos movernos-dijo Dimitri

Y en ese momento sentí nauseas

-Hay strigois cerca-le dije a Dimitri

El se puso tenso y alerta para recibir un ataque que nunca llego para el en realidad por que un strigoi-un hombre- salto de las sombras hacia mi que estaba un poco descuidada

Y me golpeo en la cara intente recuperarme rápido del golpe pero era difícil había sido un golpe fuerte en ese mismo momento saque mi estaca de donde estaba enfundada en mi traje lo que no fue tan fácil teniendo en cuenta que el strigoi hacia amago de atacar en cualquier momento cuando por fin lo logre arremetí contra el strigoi con toda la fuerza que tenia lo que lo desconcertó por un momento lo que sirvió a mi favor y pude estacarlo sin que el ni se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

-Eso fue peligroso-murmure para mi misma

En ese momento me di cuenta que Dimitri estaba peleando con dos strigois un hombre y una mujer detuvieron el ataque por un momento cuando se dieron cuenta me dirigía hacia ellos

-Pero a quien tenemos aquí Rosemarie Hathaway ¿o me equivoco?-dijo el strigoi con malicia

-Si y la verdad no tenia idea de que fuera tan famosa incluso con los strigois-le respondí

En ese momento el strigoi volteo a ver a Dimitri y aunque ya había estado luchando con el aparentemente no había visto bien sus características por que lo siguiente que dijo fue:

-Es imposible eres Dimitri Belikov

-Si lo soy-respondió Dimitri desafiantemente

-Pero eras un strigoi yo te conocí-dijo aun incapaz de creerlo-se habían extendido unos rumores sobre que Vasilisa Dragomir te había cambiado pero yo no lo creí aunque ahora veo que es verdad-dijo recuperando su expresión de desprecio

-Hablas demasiado para ser un strigoi-le dije restándole importancia

-Cállate-dijo muy enojado-de todos modos no eres a ti a quien queremos es a la princesa Dragomir y viendo que es posible que cambie de nuevo a un strigoi a su estado original es mas prudente eliminarla lo antes posible además de que acabamos con la línea Dragomir-dijo con su voz goteando desprecio

-Nunca la vas a tocar-dije acercándome mas

-Rose cálmate-dijo Dimitri aunque pude ver un sus ojos que a el también le asustaba la amenaza de este strigoi después de todo estaba amenazando a Lissa a quien el había dicho que iba a proteger

-No voy a calmarme-dije acercándome mas lo que fue un error por que me había olvidado de la mujer strigoi que estaba junto a el además de que fue un error muy grande no estar conciente del entorno que nos rodea eso es lo que se les enseña a los guardianes pero el strigoi había conseguido hacerme enojar con sus amenazas a Lissa

Cuando menos lo esperaba la mujer strigoi estaba junto a mi intentando agarrarme del cuello por suerte logre moverme a tiempo para evitar sus manos pero no la patada que me dio en el estomago que casi hace que me caiga pero logre mantenerme en pie y no soltar el agarre de mi estaca intente recuperarme rápidamente y alcance a hacerle un rasguño con la estaca en el brazo lo que al parecer solo hizo que se enojara mas y me gruño lo que al parecer jugo a mi favor por que me di cuenta que era una strigoi reciente en ese momento estaba a punto de estacarlo pero un ruido me distrajo al darme cuenta que Dimitri estaba peleando con el strigoi y que la pelea estaba muy pareja y fue un gran error distraerme por que la strigoi consiguió tomarme del brazo y doblármelo grite de dolor pero por lo menos no fue el brazo que tenia la estaca me soltó y al parecer pensaba morderme pero descuido mis brazos lo que permitió que de un movimiento pudiera estacarla momentos después se quedo inmóvil y yo saque mi estaca voltee a ver a Dimitri y vi justo el momento en el que estaco al strigoi que tenia una mirada sorpresa en su cara supongo que no esperaba ser derrotado

Me acerque mas a Dimitri y vi que tenia un corte en la frente nada que fuera grave pero me miraba con preocupación

-¿Estas bien? -me pregunto Dimitri

-Si-le respondí-solo me molesta un poco el brazo

El no dijo nada pero se acerco y toco mi brazo su toque se sentía tan bien

-Es una torcedura no esta quebrado-me dijo soltándome el brazo

-Y tu ¿Cómo estas?-le pregunte señalándole el corte de la frente

-Estoy bien-me respondió restándole importancia a su corte

En ese momento me vi absorbida por el vinculo con Lissa sentía mucho pánico y estaba bastante desconcertada cuando vi que varias figuras estaban frente a ella las reconocí inmediatamente como strigoi

-Es hora de que venga con nosotros princesa-dijo un strigoi sarcásticamente

Lissa no se movió y el strigoi le dio un golpe con lo que quedo inconsciente y regrese a mi propia mente con Dimitri mirándome con preocupación

-¿Esta Lissa bien?-me pregunto con preocupación

-Lissa ah sido capturada por strigois-le respondí


	8. Complicaciones

_Previamente:_

_-Lissa ah sido capturada por strigois-le respondí_

Dimitri parecía muy sorprendido por lo que le dije y no lo podía culpar era bastante sorprendente que los strigois hubieran llegado tan lejos

-Debí de haberla protegido se lo prometí-dijo Dimitri rompiendo el silencio

-Dije que ella había sido secuestrada no que estaba muerta podemos rescatarla-dije tratando de sonar mas optimista de lo que sentía

-Claro que vamos a rescatarla-dijo Dimitri

-Si-estuve de acuerdo-Pero primero tenemos que ver que mas daños hubo en la corte y ver si alguien mas a sido secuestrado

-Vamos-dijo Dimitri

La corte parecía un desastre conforme íbamos pasando por los diferentes lugares pero no era nada a comparación como había quedado la escuela en ataque de parecía que esta vez los strigoi estaban sobre un objetivo y no simplemente causar destrucción como en la escuela

Me pregunte por un momento si todas las personas que conocía estaban bien bueno no podía adivinarlo y yo solo esperaba que si conforme llegamos al área de guardianes en la corte había varios guardianes hay heridos pero al único que reconocí fue a…

-Eddie ¿estas bien?-le pregunte a uno de mis mejores amigos parecía tener solo heridas superficiales igual que yo y Dimitri pero tenia que preguntarle

-En realidad creo que sobreviviré-dijo tratando de hacer una broma-en realidad creo que tu brazo izquierdo no se ve muy bien

-No es nada-dije me miro sin creer suspire-solo es una torcedura no es nada importante

-Aun no puedo creer que entraran en la corte-dijo

-Lo se parece que la mala suerte con los strigois nos persigue ¿no crees?-dije intentando hacer una broma aunque estaba bastante nerviosa

El sonrió un poco con mi broma pero pronto se puso serio

-Me pregunto que buscaban-dijo para si mismo

-En realidad se lo que buscaban-dije me miro por un momento hasta que hable-se llevaron a Lissa

-¿A Lissa?-dijo sin poder creerlo

-Si creo que debí haberla protegido en lugar de confiarme pensando que estaba segura en su habitación-dije

-No podías haber recorrido media corte media corte tu sola sin que te ataca algún strigoi-dijo intentando consolarme aunque también me di cuenta diciendo la verdad

-Eso es cierto-dije suspirando fuertemente

-Hoy que te habían asignado como compañero de patrulla ¿Cómo te va con el?-dijo cambiando de tema

-En realidad bastante bien-le respondí

Por cierto no había visto a Dimitri desde que me acerque a hablar con Eddie así que recorrí el lugar con la mirada y lo vi hablando con Hans…Hans tenia que hablar con el y decirle sobre Lissa aunque por lo visto Dimitri ya lo estaba haciendo así que tenia que ver si Adrian y Christian estaban bien y decirles sobre Lissa

-Eddie ¿nos has visto a Christian o Adrian?-pregunte

El negó con la cabeza

-No pero creo que Christian esta bien aunque sobre Adrian no te podría decir-respondió

-Esta bien voy a ir ver si los encuentro tengo que avisarles sobre Lissa-dije

Eddie asintió con la cabeza y yo me aleje de hay tenia que ir a los dormitorios moroi así que me fui con un trote ligero cuando llegue al dormitorio de Christian vi que en la entrada había dos cuerpos de strigoi calcinados y yo solo esperaba que Christian estuviera bien

-Así que Rose Hathaway también sobrevivió y además vino a buscarme-dijo una voz

Me voltee para a Christian ileso aunque su cara aun estaba blanca del esfuerzo y quizá también de la sorpresa estaba escondido en el armario

-Enserio ¿De todos los lugares que hay te tenias que esconder en un armario?-le pregunte con una sonrisa

-Es un buen lugar-respondió a la defensiva-así si los strigoi entran puedo quemarlos sin que se den cuenta siquiera de lo que esta pasando

-Esta bien solo era una broma-le dije aun sonriendo pero después me puse seria-Tenemos que buscar a Adrian y ver si esta bien además tengo algo que decirles a los dos

-No hay necesidad de decirnos a los dos juntos puedes decirnos uno a la vez así no tengo que esperar hasta que lo encontremos para que nos digas-dijo un poco curioso

Negué con la cabeza esto prefería decírselo a los dos para ver si podía moderar un poco su impacto salimos de cuarto cuando Christian menciono

-¿Oye que le paso a tu brazo? No se ve muy bien

-Por que todo el mundo se preocupa sobre mi brazo-respondí un poco irritada

Christian sonrió al verme en ese estado de ánimo

Llegamos a la habitación de Adrian y la abrimos no parecía haber nadie adentro hasta que una voz en una esquina dijo:

-Sabia que vendrías a rescatarme aunque fuera un poco tarde pequeña dhampir

-Adrian ¿Estas bien?-pregunte

-Estoy bien parece que nadie se preocupa por mi ni siquiera para venir a eliminarme-dijo Adrian con una tristeza falsa

-Cállate-le dije bromeando

-Que pasa Rose tu aura no se ve muy bien-dijo ahora serio

-Les voy a decir pero primero vamos al área de guardianes-respondi

Cuando saliamos de la habitación Adrian me hablo

-Oye pequeña dhampir tu brazo no se muy bien déjame ver que puedo hacer para curarlo

Asentí por que aunque le había restado bastante importancia el brazo si me dolía

Y aunque la especialidad de Adrian no era curar a la gente se las arreglo bastante bien con el brazo

Cuando llegamos al área de los guardianes comencé a explicarles

-En realidad los strigois venían en busca de algo esto no fue un ataque como el de la academia

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Christian curioso

-En realidad se puede decir que en busca de alguien les voy a decir pero prométanme que no van a enloquecer y hacer algo estupido-dije

-Por que habría de hacer algo estupido-dijo Christian un poco confundido

-Solo prométanlo-dije

-Esta bien-dijeron Christian y Adrian a mismo tiempo que si la situación no fuera tan seria me hubiera reído

-Los strigois se llevaron a Lissa-dije

Adrian no se veía tan sorprendido pero aun así se veía que no esperaba que lo fuera a decir fuera algo tan malo en cambio Christian parecía loco

-Pero como pudieron ¿Qué acaso no la protegiste?-me dijo Christian enojado

-Cierto me confié y creí que no le pasaría nada-admití

Christian al parecer iba a continuar hablando pero Adrian interrumpió

-Y estando enojado con Rose no las a traer de vuelta Christian-dijo Adrian seriamente

Nos metimos adentro del edificio de guardianes y vi que Hans y Dimitri ya habían terminado de hablar y al parecer me estaban esperando

-Es cierto lo que me dijo el guardián Belikov?-dijo Hans

Asentí con la cabeza

-Bueno tenemos que planear un rescate pero antes necesitamos toda la información que podamos reunir-dijo Hans

-Voy a mirar por el vínculo-dije

Hans y los demás asintieron y yo fui adentro de la mente de Lissa que estaba asustada al parecer acaba de despertar y estaba en lo que parecía la habitación de un hotel abandonado con las ventanas cubiertas con madera estaba en una silla atada de manos y pies y a la silla con una cuerda que parecía bastante resistente, al voltear a ver alrededor de la habitación se dio cuenta que no estaba sola había alguien mas aparentemente inconsciente era una mujer y Lissa se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta quien era-yo también-era la Reina Tatiana y no se veía muy bien Lissa empezó a preguntarse que pasaría con ella y con la reina cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Al fin esta despierta la princesa-dijo un strigoi de pelo oscuro saliendo de las sobras-¿Come se encuentra?

Lissa no respondió y esto al parecer hizo enojar al strigoi que al parecer decidió salir de la habitación no sin antes decir:

-No te queda mucho tiempo princesa

Salí de la mente de Lissa para decir a todos lo que había visto:

-Lissa esta despierta y bien por ahora pero también tienen a la Reina Tatiana


	9. Rescate primera parte

_Previamente:_

_-Lissa esta despierta y bien por ahora pero también tienen a la Reina Tatiana_

-La reina Tatiana- dijo Hans sin poder creerlo

-Pues estoy segura que no era la reina de Inglaterra-dije sarcásticamente

-Si eso es cierto eso cambia las cosas-dijo Hans-necesitamos muchos mas guardianes para ir al rescate

-Pues mas vale que eso no sea tardado-dije un poco desesperada ya

-Pero además de ver a Lissa y a la reina Tatiana ¿pudiste ver donde estaban?-pregunto Hans

-Al parecer estaban en un hotel abandonado no muy lejos de aquí y la verdad no se cuantos strigois podría haber en el hotel-respondí

-Todos los guardianes que no estén heridos gravemente vendrán al rescate-dijo Hans

-Yo podría ayudar a curar a los guardianes que están heridos-dijo una voz que inmediatamente reconocí como Adrian

Adrian se puso a curar a los guardianes que estaban hay pero solo a los que estaban heridos gravemente pues su poder para la curación no era tan grande y era lo mejor que podía hacer.

En ese momento fui a caer a la mente de Lissa que aparente estaba hablando con la reina Tatiana

-Su alteza-dijo Lissa

-Vasilisa-dijo la reina Tatiana que aparentemente acaba de despertar de su inconciencia

-¿Esta bien su alteza?-dijo Lissa

-No recuerdo mucho ¿Qué paso?-pregunto la reina Tatiana

-Fuimos capturadas por strigoi-respondió Lissa

La reina Tatiana se puso pálida más de lo que era normal para un moroi y dijo:

-Vasilisa necesito que me escuches si algo me pasa tu te tienes que quedar con el trono

-Pero yo no creo estar lista para ser reina-dijo Lissa

-Los Dragomir siempre han sido justos en su reinado por eso te lo estoy otorgando en caso de que algo me pase-dijo la reina Tatiana

Lissa no sabia que responder no sabia ni siquiera si saldría viva de aquí y la reina le estaba otorgando el ser la sucesora al Trono así que solo dijo:

-Esta bien su majestad

Con eso Salí de la mente de Lissa un poco confundida ¿la Reina Tatiana quería que ella fuera su sucesora al trono real? Eso si que era para quedar en shock recordé vagamente cuando La Reina había dejado en claro como Lissa había deshonrado el nombre de los Dragomir y ahora quería que Lissa fuera reina wow como cambian las cosas. Cuando me concentre en lo que pasaba a mí alrededor vi que todo el mundo estaba muy desorganizado todavía y sin poder evitarlo dije casi gritando

-Podrían apresurarse Lissa esta en peligro

-Rose calma-dijo una voz a mi lado

Voltee para ver a Dimitri mirándome aparentemente estaba muy tranquilo pero en sus ojos podía ver la preocupación el me comprendía después de todo el había jurado proteger a Lissa

Cuando escuche unas discusión intente ver quienes eran para darme cuenta que eran Christian y Adrian discutiendo con Hans

-No pueden venir-dijo Hans

-Claro que podemos-dijo Christian enojado

-También tienen a mi tía-dijo Adrian

Lo siento pero por su propia seguridad se quedan aquí-dijo Hans

-Déjenlos venir podrían esperar afuera con los guardianes-dije yo metiéndome en la discusión

Hans suspiro aparente cansado de la conversación y acepto

-Pueden venir pero solo si aceptan quedarse afuera esperando con la primera linea de guardianes

-Esta bien-respondieron Chrstian y Adrian

Christian se acerco a donde yo estaba y me dijo

-Gracias por intervenir pero tu sabes que al menos yo no me quedare a esperar con los guardianes

-Lo se pero si hubiera dicho eso no te habrían dejado venir-le respondí

Sabia que Christian no se quedaría en donde no pudiera hacer nada para rescatar a Lissa era igual que yo en eso pero la verdad no podía culparlo

-Se que no hay mucho que pueda hacer con estos poderes-dijo Adrian-pero haré lo que pueda después de todo mi tía y Lissa están hay

-Lo se solo tengan cuidado especialmente tu Adrian

-Puedo cuidarme solo pequeña dhampir-dijo Adrian ofendido

No seguí hablando con ellos y voltee hacia donde estaba Dimitri

-Tu también estarás bien camarada ¿cierto?-dije aunque Dimitri y yo no éramos nada mas que amigos no me gustaría perderlo no otra vez

-Lo intentare _Roza_-respondió Dimitri

No podía creer que me acabara llamar así pero intente no demostrarlo después de todo estábamos en una situación muy seria pero no pude evitar sentirme feliz

Después de eso Hans dio ordenes todos nos iríamos en vehículos todo terreno y una vez hay nos dividiríamos en dos grupos uno era pelear a los strigoi y distraer y el otro era para rescatar teníamos que tener mucho cuidado por que los rehenes eran dos personas importantes. Dimitri y yo quedamos en el grupo de rescate y la verdad era donde yo quería quedar y sabia que Dimitri también.

Después de eso subimos a los vehículos la parecer el hotel no estaba muy lejos de la corte me toco ir en el mismo auto que Dimitri pero no que Adrian y Christian solo esperaba que se cuidaran y no hicieran nada estupido a quien estoy engañando la primera que reaccionaria cuando estuviéramos hay seria yo aunque esperaba poder controlarme bien intente mantener una charla con Dimitri que estaba sentado al lado mió para aligerar un poco la tensión así que le conté lo que la Reina Tatiana había dicho cuando yo estaba en la cabeza de Lissa

-Y ¿eso te sorprende?-me pregunto

-La verdad si nunca pensé que la Reina Tatiana considerara dejar a Lissa como sucesora-le respondí

-Lissa es muy inteligente es por eso que la Reina Tatiana considero dejarla como su sucesora-dijo Dimitri y aunque yo sabia que el solo consideraba a Lissa como amiga no pude evitar sentir un poco de celos por que pensara tan bien de Lissa

-Solo espero que todo esto salga bien-suspire

-Saldra lo mejor posible mientras nosotros podamos hacer algo ¿verdad?-dijo mirándome

Aunque yo sabia que solo hablaba del rescate de Lissa lo de nosotros se escuchaba tan bien aunque ahora no era el momento para distraerme con ese tipo de cosas así que rápidamente lo olvide y le respondí

-Eso espero

Ese fue el final de la conversación.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado al hotel y yo estaba muy nerviosa pero por fin animada de por fin poder hacer algo, Solo espero que todos salgamos bien de aquí me dije


	10. Rescate Parte Dos

_Previamente:_

_Cuando menos me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado al hotel y yo estaba muy nerviosa pero por fin animada de por fin poder hacer algo, Solo espero que todos salgamos bien de aquí me dije_

Estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa y por el aspecto de las caras de todos cuando salimos de los autos ellos también lo estaban

-Tranquilízate Rose todo va a salir bien-dijo Dimitri quien había notado mí nerviosismo

-Yo ¿nerviosa? No lo estoy camarada-respondí

-No tienes que avergonzarte de estar nerviosa todo el mundo aquí lo esta-dijo Dimitri

-¿Eso te incluye a ti?-pregunte

-Si eso me incluye a mi-respondió después de pensarlo un momento

Después de eso nos separamos el grupo de rescate y el grupo de distracción teníamos que entrar en hotel rápidamente para no perder el factor sorpresa cuando ya íbamos a entrar alcance a ver Christian y Adrian que aparentemente tal y como había dicho Christian no se quedarían sin hacer nada solo esperaba que salieran con bien también vi a Eddie que iba con el grupo de distracción le di un ligero saludo en su dirección y el me lo devolvió.

Con eso el grupo de distracción fue el primero en entrar al hotel tumbando la puerta al instante se comenzaron a escuchar sonidos de pelea y sabia que era el momento para que el segundo grupo-nuestro grupo-entrara así que lo hicimos el lugar era un caos y al ser un hotel los pasillos eran muy pequeños para pasar sin enfrentarte con un strigoi al parecer si había bastantes mas de los que yo había pensado que había por alguna razón todo esto me recordó a cuando íbamos a rescatar a Lissa y a Christian de Dimitri aunque ahora las cosas eran totalmente diferentes Dimitri estaba de vuelta con nosotros y peleando para rescatar a Lissa y a la Reina Tatiana que aunque la verdad yo no apreciaba mucho yo esperaba que estuviera bien.

Me toco enfrentarme a un par de strigois al pasar al cuarto de Lissa que al parecer era unos pisos mas arriba aunque no en el último piso los strigois que enfrente al parecer eran recién convertidos por que no fue tan difícil llevar la estaca a través de su corazón pero al parecer los demás si estaban teniendo un momento difícil con los strigois que luchaban pero la verdad no podía preocuparme de eso ahora tenia que encontrar a Lissa y a la Reina antes de que fuera demasiado tarde ya no se interpusieron mas strigois en mi camino y subí las escaleras al piso siguiente y estaba vació de strigois lo que era un poco raro teniendo en cuenta que había muchos abajo cuando llegue al piso donde mantenían a Lissa fue un poco raro que hubiera llegado aquí son enfrentarme a nadie mas casi se sintió como si eso fuera lo que hubieran planeado esto para mi lo que se confirmo cuando escuche una voz

-No puedes salvar a las dos vas a tener que elegir-voltee para ver al que reconocí como el strigoi que había hablado con Lissa

-No lo creo los demás subirán pronto y tu estarás muerto-dije con la voz mas amenazante que tenia aunque estaba un poco asustada por lo que le podía pasar a Lissa y a la Reina Tatiana

-¿De verdad crees que podrías llegar aquí arriba tan fácilmente?-me pregunto no le respondí y siguió hablando-Todo esto estuvo planeado desde un principio ¿crees que no se quien eres? Se que La princesa Dragomir es tu mejor amiga pero vas a tener que elegir entre ella y la Reina habré la puerta y no hagas ninguna tontería o las dos se mueren

Abrí la puerta para encontrar a Lissa en su silla con un strigoi al lado también la Reina Tatiana estaba igual y no es que apreciara mucho a la Reina Tatiana pero no la podía dejar morir así como así especialmente desde que ella la Reina de los morois pero tampoco iba a dejar que nada le pasara a Lissa intente pensar en un plan pero se me ocurría nada así que solo espere hasta que la Reina Tatiana dijo algo que me sorprendió

-Salva a Vasilisa ella terminara siendo mas importante que yo

Elige ahora-me dijo el strigoi

Y aunque fuera egoísta iba a decir que salvaba a Lissa cuando varias cosas ocurrieron a la vez Dimitri y Eddie irrumpieron en la habitación yendo Dimitri por Lissa y Eddie por la Reina el strigoi que tenía a Tatiana giro la cabeza de la Reina Tatiana y yo sabía que estaba muerta pero no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer ya para ayudarla Dimitri consiguió estacar al strigoi que tenia a Lissa rescatándola a salvo eso me descongelo y fui a intentar estacar al strigoi que había iniciado todo esto

-No me puedes ganar-me dijo antes de que comenzara a pelear con el, mas strigois entraron en la habitación pero intente no concentrarme en eso

Intente hacer un movimiento pero era bastante listo y lo esquivo aunque alcance a herirlo en un brazo eso lo enojo y hizo que se desconcentrara un poco pero no lo bastante para poder estacarlo estaba bastante concentrada en la pelea pero de repente un chasquido interrumpió mi concentración me voltee para ver una de las cosas mas horribles que había visto en mi vida: Eddie estaba muerto, no esto no puede estar pasando primero había sido Mason y ahora también el? En lugar de prestarle atención al strigoi con el que estaba peleando me volví hacia el que había matado a Eddie y lo estaque tan rápido que estoy segura que ni siquiera el se dio cuenta que estaba pasando en ese momento Adrian y Christian entraron en la habitación como habían conseguido llegar hasta aquí a salvo? No lo sabia aunque no podía concentrarme en eso estaba demasiado enojada para hacerlo la mirada de Adrian fue hacia donde estaba su tía y estaba llena de tristeza aunque después volteo a ver el cuerpo de Eddie ¿Por qué? No lo sabia Christian se veia muy aliviado de que Lissa estuviera a salvo voltee a ver a ver al strigoi que estaba en frente de mi

-Tu todo esto es por ti por tu culpa Eddie esta muerto-dije muy enojada

Después me lance hacia el lo que fue un error por que el ya estaba preparado para recibirme y me lanzo hacia una mesa cercana mi cabeza fue a pegar con el filo y por poco y me quedo inconsciente me di cuenta que estaba sangrando bastante pero no me preocupe por eso el strigoi se miraba victorioso

-Te dije que nunca podrías ganarme yo gane-dijo

Al parecer hablo demasiado por que Dimitri apareció de el lado izquierdo de el y lo estaco luego se acerco a mi

-Rose _Roza _no te puede pasar nada no a ti-dijo muy preocupado

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte tontamente

-Por que te amo-me dijo

-¿Enserio?-le pregunte el asintió-Entonces ¿Por qué me decías lo contrario?

-Por que creí que tú nunca me habías perdonado por todo lo que te había hecho y pensé que serias más feliz lejos de mi-respondió

-Pensaste mal-le dije casi me quedaba inconsciente no podía mantener mas los ojos abiertos

-Ahora se que pensé mal pero simplemente no te puedes morir no me puedes dejar así-me dijo

Pensé en decirle que el también me había dejado cuando mas lo necesitaba pero no podía desperdiciar fuerzas en eso así que simplemente le dije

-Yo también te amo

Al parecer dijo algo mas pero no lo escuche lo ultimo que vi antes de quedar inconsciente fue una figura que se acercaba a mi.


	11. Final

_Previamente:_

_Al parecer dijo algo mas pero no lo escuche lo ultimo que vi antes de quedar inconsciente fue una figura que se acercaba a mi._

Me desperté sintiéndome rara no recordaba que era lo ultimo que había pasado hasta que todo llego los recuerdos llegaron de golpe La Reina Tatiana estaba muerta, Eddie estaba muerto y lo mas importante ¿Cómo es que estoy viva ahora?

-Veo que por fin despiertas-dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Lissa

-¿Cómo es que estoy viva?-pregunte

-En realidad te traje de vuelta por segunda vez y aun no sabemos que consecuencias tendrá eso-respondió

-¿Que paso mientras no estaba conciente?-le pregunte

-Los guardianes subieron ya no había mas strigois todos estaban muertos y aunque te cure como estaba muy débil aun te tuvieron que traer de urgencia al hospital de la corte-respondió

-La Reina Tatiana esta muerta-dije como una afirmación no como una pregunta aun así ella respondió

-Si se celebrara su funeral pronto

-Eddie también esta muerto-dije otra vez como afirmación

-En realidad sobre eso…-dijo ella dudando

-¿Qué?-presione para que me dijera

-Adrian trajo de vuelta a Eddie el esta vivo-respondió

-¿Eddie esta vivo?-pregunte sin poder creerlo

-Si si lo esta el que esta un poco débil es Adrian nunca había utilizado tanta energía para curar a alguien y mucho menos traerlo de vuelta-dijo ella

-Pero ¿Adrian va estar bien?-pregunte

-Si-dijo sencillamente

-¿Hubo mas muertos?-pregunte

-Dos guardianes-dijo ella sencillamente

-¿Y Dimitri esta bien?-esto tenia que saberlo

-Si aunque nunca lo había visto tan preocupado-respondió

Dimitri…Me pregunto si de verdad habría querido decir lo que dijo o lo dijo simplemente por que pensó que yo iba a morir No una voz dijo en mi cabeza el siempre esta seguro de lo que dice tenia que hablar con el

-Lissa ¿Sabes donde esta Dimitri?-pregunte

-Si-respondió

-¿En donde esta?-volví a preguntar

Ella suspiro un poco antes de responder

-El esta afuera de la habitación a estado hay todos estos dos días completos

-¿Qué?-dije sin poder creerlo-¿Por qué no intentaron que se fuera a descansar?

-La verdad Rose lo intentamos y mucho pero no pudimos hacer que se moviera de aquí-me respondió

Yo no podía creerlo Dimitri no se había movido de mi habitación por dos días completos la verdad es que cuando hablara con el lo regañaría por eso pero antes tenia que preguntarle algo a Lissa

-Lissa ¿Qué pasa contigo y Christian?-le pregunte realmente curiosa

-Estamos juntos de nuevo-dijo ella

-¿Enserio?-dije emocionada

-El me dijo que siempre me quiso pero que aun se sentía mal por lo que yo había hecho antes pero que se dio cuenta de que no podía desperdiciar el tiempo con tonterías cuando podíamos estar juntos y me pidió que fuera su novia de nuevo

-Wow quien pensaría que Christian era de verdad un romántico-dije riéndome

De repente recordé lo que La Reina Tatiana le había dicho a Lissa sobre ser la futura Reina

-Lissa ¿Alguien mas sabe lo que la Reina Tatiana te dijo?-pregunte

-Si se hallaron unos documentos escritos por ella que decían que quería que yo fuera su sucesora-dijo

-¿Vas a aceptar?-pregunte

-Aun no lo se…-dijo

-¿Pero lo mas probable es que…?-le pregunte de nuevo

-Lo mas probable es que si-me dijo por fin después de pensarlo un momento

-Lissa ¿Podrías hablarle a Dimitri?-le dije

-Voy a decirle que quieres verlo-me dijo y salio de la habitación

Dimitri entro a la habitación y tenía un aspecto horrible tenia ojeras y parecía que no había comido mucho estos últimos días tenia la misma ropa que la última vez que lo vi

-Te ves horrible-le dije y me refería a su aspecto actual

-Lo se-me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-No debiste haber hecho eso-le dije sin saber como sentirme sobre lo que había hecho

-No podía irme de aquí sin saber que estabas bien-me dijo seriamente

Me sentía muy feliz por sus palabras pero de verdad pensaba que tenia que haberse ido a descansar

-Debiste haberte ido a descansar-le dije

-Estoy bien-me dijo sonriendo de nuevo

Quería hablar sobre lo que me había dicho en el hotel pero no me animaba a hacerlo el noto mi cambio de ánimo y me pregunto

-¿Qué pasa?

Por fin encontré mi voz para hablarle sobre eso

-Yo quería…preguntarte sobre lo que me dijiste…el otro día en hotel-era muy raro de mi ponerme nerviosa pero la verdad no podía evitarlo

-Estaba totalmente seguro de lo que dije Rose todo era verdad-me dijo sonriendo de una forma tranquilizante

-¿Enserio?-pregunte tenia que estar segura de que esto era real

-Claro-dijo-Pero yo no se si aun me quieras después de todo lo que te dije

-Lo que paso cuando eras strigoi no me importa…

-No me refiero a eso me refiero a todo lo que te dije para mantenerte lejos de mi

De repente recordé _el amor se desvanece el mió lo hizo…_pero aun así estaba seguro de que lo quería

-Sabes Dimitri aun te amo eso nunca nada lo cambiara pero aun así eso no quiere decir que este bien con todo lo que me dijiste –le dije

-Esta bien se que estuvo mal pero are todo lo que pueda para compensar eso-dijo con el rostro decidido

¿Había dicho lo que creo que había dicho?

-¿Me estas pidiendo que sea tu novia?-le pregunte sin creer

-Por supuesto que si _Roza-_me respondió

Cuando vio que no respondía me pregunto

-¿Estas bien? No tienes que decir que si, si tu no quieres-dijo

Creo malinterpreto mis expresiones

-No seas tonto por supuesto que si quiero ser tu novia-dije

El sonrió y se acerco a mí

-Te quiero _Roza-_me dijo

Y después me beso hace tanto que no lo besaba y me había resignado a la idea de que nunca mas me besaría que me sentí tan feliz que casi lloro

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto al ver mi expresión

-Si-respondí simplemente

-¿Entonces por que…?-estaba preguntando cuando lo interrumpí

-Por que creí que nunca mas te besaría-le respondí

El no respondió simplemente me volvió a besar con un beso que casi me quita el aliento

-Yo también extrañe besarte _Roza-_dijo después de un momento

-Pues creo que vas a tener que compensar el tiempo perdido-le respondí sonriendo

******Una Semana Después******

Había pasado una semana desde que ahora era la novia oficial de Dimitri y 4 días desde que Salí del hospital había visto a todo a el mundo para asegurarme de que estaba bien cuando vi a Eddie no pude evitar abrazarlo y decirle lo feliz que estaba de que estuviera bien, cuando vi a Adrian el estaba un poco débil aun pero recuperándose, con Christian me sentía muy feliz de que hubiera regresado con Lissa y lo felicite por haber tomado la decisión correcta ahora Lissa estaba en clases para ser Reina Wow ni yo me imaginaba que Lissa llegaría a tanto actualmente estaba con Dimitri de vuelta al trabajo pero muy feliz de que fuera con el aunque nos habían dicho que lo del patrullaje no seria permanente ya que habían visto que podíamos pelear mucho mejor y que era un desperdicio solo estar patrullando

-Sabes creo que verdaderamente extrañare patrullar contigo-le dije a Dimitri

-Yo también-me respondió sonriendo

La verdad es que el estado de ánimo de Dimitri se había aligerado bastante y ahora sonreía mucho más que antes además de que en esta semana me había dado cuenta de que podía llegar a ser un mejor novio de lo que imaginaba y no es que esperara poco de Dimitri

-Quien diría que hace dos semanas esto parecía imposible-le dije

-La verdad ni siquiera yo lo imaginaba-me dijo

-Te amo-le dije

-Yo también _Roza_

No sabía que fuera a pasar en el futuro pero estaba segura que mientras estuviera con Dimitri estaría bien.

**Técnicamente ese es el final de la historia pero aun falta el epilogo **


	12. Epilogo Un Año Despues

**Epilogo**

**Un año después**

Estaba de pie en el salón esperando que la reunión terminara, Lissa había sido coronada Reina hace dos meses y me habían asignado a ella ¿Quién diría? Después de todo si termine siendo su guardiana pero estar en las reuniones del consejo siempre hacia que me doliera la cabeza la política no era lo mió cuando la reunión termino tenia que escoltar a Lissa afuera y así lo hice

-¿Aburrida?-pregunto Lissa dándome una sonrisa

-No tienes idea de cuanto-respondí

**-**Vamos no es tan malo-dijo ella con una sonrisa que decía que se reía de mi

-Ya vamonos Reina Vasilisa-dije sabiendo cuanto odiaba que yo la llamara así

-No me llames así-dijo ella

-¿Vez? No es divertido cuando se burlan de ti-le dije

-De todos modos mañana es tu cumpleaños y ya sabes que va ver una fiesta-dijo tratando de cambiar de tema

-Por lo menos espero estar invitada-dije bromeando

-Que gracioso Rose ya sabes que es tu fiesta-dijo Lissa

-Vamos a la casa-le dije

Al llegar a la casa de Lissa allí estaba Christian y ¿adivinen quien más? También estaba Dimitri que había sido asignado Guardián de Christian, lo que en realidad era una gran ventaja por que así estábamos los cuatro siempre juntos en realidad este ultimo año con Dimitri había sido muy bueno y por alguna razón me encontré preguntándome si Dimitri no se hubiera convertido en Strigoi en el ataque a la academia nuestro futuro hubiera sido igual la verdad es que no sabia la respuesta

-¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?-pregunto Christian

-Igual que siempre mortalmente aburrida-le respondí

-Casi te compadezco por lo que tienes que pasar-dijo Christian

-Gracias Christian-dije sarcásticamente

-Dije "casi" no que te compadecía-dijo el burlándose

-Como si alguna vez me hubiera importado lo que pensaras Christian-dije aunque sabia que no era así pero nos encantaba discutir con cada oportunidad que teníamos

-¿Te aburriste en la reunión _Roza?_-dijo Dimitri seriamente pero yo podía ver la diversión en sus ojos

-Me divierto mas estando contigo-le respondí juguetonamente

-Lo se-me dijo viéndose divertido y yo sabia lo que estaba pensando

-¿Podrían cambiar de tema?-dijo Christian interrumpiendo la conversación yo lo mire amenazadoramente y el solo se encogió de hombros

-Tal vez como los preparativos para la fiesta mañana-dijo Lissa emocionada

-La verdad Lissa tu deberías planearla no yo-dije aun me gustaban las fiestas pero planearlas era otra cosa-además se supone que es mi fiesta

-Y esa es exactamente la razón por la que deberías planearla-dijo Lissa

Esta iba a ser una larga noche

Al día siguiente me encontré en mi habitación con Lissa por fin había acabado de ponerme mi vestido maquillarme y peinarme la verdad es que no podía recordar cuantas horas habían sido pero mirándome al espejo creo que valía la pena

-Dimitri se va a sorprender bastante cuanto te vea-dijo Lissa

No le respondí yo sabia que Dimitri no me quería solo por como me veía pero aun así sabía que ella tenía razón

Baje para encontrar a Dimitri mirándome con una mirada que me decía lo sorprendido que estaba

-Te ves hermosa _Roza_-dijo Dimitri

-¿A si? ¿Solo por que me arregle así?-le pregunte bromeando

-Tú siempre te ves hermosa para mi _Roza_-dijo Dimitri con seriedad

-¿Enserio? Por que yo creo que solo…-no pude terminar mi frase por que me beso pero enserio su beso me dejo sin aliento

Dimitri iba decir algo cuando Lissa nos interrumpió

-Es de mala educación desarreglar a la cumpleañera-dijo ella

Me mire a un espejo cercano supongo que tendría que volver a arreglarme un poco el peinado

Los invitados empezaron a llegar pronto aunque solo habíamos invitado a amigos Eddie llego con Mia fue una sorpresa para mi también pero ellos comenzaron a salir no mucho después del ataque la verdad se veían muy bien juntos Eddie estaba tomando bien eso de ser "Bendecido por la Sombra" pero aun así a veces comentaba medio en broma medio enserio que tener a Adrian por compañero de vinculo no era lo mas divertido que podría sucederte, Adrian llego con Sydney otra sorpresa para mi ellos se habían conocido cuando ella llego a limpiar todos los restos del ataque strigoi al principio ella no quería salir con el pero acabo aceptando la verdad aunque se veían bien juntos aun me parecía un poco extraño, mi madre estaba aquí con mi padre ambos tenia tiempo que no los veía pero por alguna razón era feliz de que ellos estuvieran aquí, Christian estaba con Lissa y ambos se veían felices lo que por mi estaba bien

Cuando llego la hora de bailar me toco bailar con todos si también incluyendo a Christian con el que mas baile fue con Dimitri y era con quien estaba bailando ahora

-Te amo-le dije a Dimitri

-Yo también te amo-me dijo sonriendo

Yo sabia que esas palabras eran para siempre.

**Ese fue el final de la historia por que así estuvo planeada desde un principio :)**


End file.
